Sleep Text Me
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Tyki and Lavi confess their feelings, but in the strangest way. In their sleep! While sleeping, they each text each other odd messages. Their dreams get out of control as each of their feelings burn for each other, but somehow the texts bring them together. LUCKY, R&R.
1. First Night

Lavi sat at the lunch table uncomfortably. Usually he only sat with Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, and Miranda. Today apparently wasn't a normal day. Because today Allen's cousin, Tyki, the most popular, gorgeous, and seductive guy in school was sitting with them. And Lavi just happened to have a gigantic crush on said guy.

Allen, who happened to know that, had asked his cousin to eat with them. Tyki had miraculously agreed, and somehow ended up flirting with Miranda and Lenalee. He was jealous of course, but Lavi's grandfather had taught him how to conceal his emotions and act normal. His aching heart was hidden by a bored look as he pushed around the food on his tray, he even yawned. Lavi took out his phone to respond to a text about the possible pop quiz in history.

"Hey, Tyki, you don't have Lavi's number in your phone, do you?" Allen asked suddenly.

"No, I don't. And I should, if I'm going to be hanging out with you guys," Tyki said.

Allen snatched the phone from Lavi's hands and handed it to Tyki, at which point the handsome boy assigned himself as a contact in Lavi's phone and sent a text to himself so he could get the number. Tyki handed the phone back with a smirk. Lavi checked it, Tyki's name in his phone was "Sexy".

Lavi just about fainted, but kept himself in check and scowled at the upperclassman, "You have a huge ego."

"I know. Wonderful you noticed, Lovely," Tyki said, typing in Lavi's new name for his phone, which was in fact "Lovely".

"Revolting," Lavi muttered and reset the contact as "Tyki".

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"You're so-!" Lavi began, but the bell rang for lunch to be over, so he stopped.

Allen and Lavi had the same class the next period, so they walked together. "How could you do that to me?" Lavi asked, looking depressed.

"It's not like he hates you."

"I bet he does now..."

"He just likes messing with people, he definitely doesn't hate you," Allen said.

"How do you know though?"

"Don't worry! He wouldn't have given you his number if he hated you."

Lavi nodded uncertainly, "Fine..."

Later, when Lavi got home, he found a note on his kitchen counter. It was from his grandfather, saying that there had been some new documents that had sprung up in China, apparently they were very old, so he had to leave immediately. He would stay in China for a month, at least, but he gave Lavi open access to his bank account.

Lavi sighed and shook his head, heading up to his room. He was tired, having worked after school at a diner downtown. He had work to do though, so he set up his laptop and connected to the internet. There was a report due in a week about the French Revolution, and he had research to do. After an hour or two though, Lavi ended up playing games online.

Without realizing it, he had stayed up pretty late. It was about 1:30 AM, so he logged off his computer and got ready for bed. Before getting under the covers though, he checked his cell for messages. He saw he had one recent message from Tyki, which was rather confusing.

T/_No! You can't be invisible!_

Lavi stared at the message, then replied.

L/_What?_

A minute later, he got a response.

T/_I knew I shouldn't have brought you to that love hotel._

Lavi looked extremely confused.

L/_What are you talking about?_

Almost instantaneously, another text from Tyki popped up.

T/_Couldn't even fuck you cuz of the damn fruit bats._

Lavi flushed pink.

L/_Stop messing with me! Just stop!_

He turned his phone off and flopped down on his bed. It had to be a mistake. Tyki wasn't making any sense! Jealousy sprang up in him, if those strange texts hadn't been meant for him, who had Tyki taken to a love hotel and hadn't been able to fuck? Who was Tyki involved with? His heart ached, so he buried his face in a pillow and sighed.

He tossed and turned for the rest of the night, but he wasn't able to sleep. Lavi rolled out of bed in the morning, thoroughly exhausted. He dressed, then shoved his headband and eye patch on. Running a hand through his hair as he picked up his phone from the beside table, he switched the device on.

There was only one message, and it was from Tyki.

T/_Ack! Sorry Lovely! I was texting in my sleep. None of that meant anything at all._

Lavi smiled a bit, happy that Tyki hadn't meant for that to be sent to anyone else. He didn't want him to be taken.

L/_You text in your sleep? Strange._

As Lavi was descending the stairs so he could get something to eat another text from Tyki showed up.

T/_Only sometimes. It's all just gibberish though._

Lavi smirked and replied.

L/_Sleep texting comes from dreams you know. What the heck were you dreaming about that could make those texts relevant?_

When Lavi was pouring the milk for his Lucky Charms he got another text from him. (get it? LUCKY Charms?)

T/_You don't want to know._

He put the milk back and replied.

L/_Sure I do, just tell me._

After Lavi was done eating, he put the dishes in the sink and gathered the stuff he needed for school. He got yet another text.

T/_Well I'm not going to tell you. Text you later, Lovely!_

Lavi sighed and let it go, heading out the door to go to school.


	2. Second Night

Tyki was walking to school. His niece, Road, went to the middle school next door, so they always walked together. She had been nosy, as always, and had read the conversation with Lavi over his shoulder. Now, Road was giggling with glee, because she knew Tyki's secret.

Tyki was head over heels in love with Lavi. The only people who knew that were Tyki himself, Road, and Allen. Road found out when she had been snooping in Tyki's phone when she found several pictures of Lavi, when said redhead was unaware he was being photographed. Allen had a few classes when both Tyki and Lavi were in them, and had known instantly that the two of them were in love, but had thought it wouldn't be very nice to spill their secrets to the other.

Road squealed, "Oh, what were you dreaming Tyki? I wanna know!"

"I'm not telling."

"C'mon! I won't tell! I promise," she begged.

Tyki paused uncertainly, then sighed, "Fine. I dreamt that I got Lavi to go with me to a love hotel so we could have sex. But then things got weird. Fruit bats flew out and kidnapped him, and I ran after like crazy. But when they dropped him, he turned invisible and I couldn't find him anymore. I woke up after that."

Road giggled, "So that's what it was all about. You have strange dreams."

Tyki nodded and sighed, "Man, that was close...he almost found out. If I hadn't woken up, I would probably have spilled it."

"Now wouldn't that be interesting. I'm sure you could charm him in real life too Tyki, just like you charm everyone else."

"Lavi's different though. He doesn't like my flirting with him..."

"How do you know he doesn't?"

"Because he yells at me for it," Tyki said.

"But he may just be pretending...or he doesn't think you like him so he's trying not to get his hopes up," Road said.

"I doubt it. I wish my Lovely would give me a sign, I love him so much."

They had reached their schools, so Road waved goodbye to her uncle, "Good luck with your Lovely!"

In English, Tyki listened intently when Lavi read out loud from the textbook. In Algebra II he watched Lavi from behind as he solved a problem on the white board. At lunch, Tyki wished he and Lavi could be like one of those obnoxiously close couples and feed each other. In Science, the two of them end up being lab partners. In gym, Tyki watches Lavi undress to change into his gym clothes, wishing they were in a bedroom and he could help take it ALL off.

His body ached when he got home that night. It was exhausting for him to hold back so much all day, to keep himself from springing across the room and kissing Lavi. His fingertips tingled whenever he thought about Lavi, he wanted to grab him and pull him as close to him as possible.

Tyki sighed and climbed into bed without changing, he was much too tired to give a shit. He fell into unconsciousness almost instantaneously, tumbling into the dark void that was dreamless sleep. He woke up at two in the morning, his phone going off on the bed. Tyki picked it up and looked at the text blearily, it was from Lavi.

L/_How dare you?!_

He stared at the text, very confused at what he was talking about.

T/_What?_

L/_You found out and you still did that!_

Tyki sat wondering what the hell Lavi was talking about.

T/_Found out what?_

And a moment later-

L/_You could've just told me you hated me, you didn't need to do all that._

T/_DO WHAT?_

After fifteen minutes, Lavi responded.

L/_I'm sorry, I think I was texting in my sleep. Ugh, that's embarrassing. Did you give it to me or something? Lol_

Tyki blinked at the text, then started laughing out loud for real. He couldn't believe that Lavi had done the same thing to him as he had done to him the previous night.

T/_God, that's hilarious. Confused me so much when I was reading them. What were you dreaming about anyway?_

L/_You wouldn't tell me yours, so I'm not gonna tell you mine._

Tyki scowled at the screen, wishing he knew what the hell he was dreaming about. It was a simple curiosity mingled with his thoughts about how he texted Lavi when he was dreaming about him, so Lavi must have been dreaming about him, right? Glancing at the clock, he figured he might as well get ready for school, so he did his morning rituals.

He shook his head, trying to get Lavi out of his brain, and left the house as he did every day. He once again met up with Road and they walked to school. Along the way, he told her about the strange texts, but she remained silent and thoughtful.


	3. Third Night

That day, in English, the teacher gave out a new project. She paired up students for a small scene in a Shakespeare play. She gave out random scenes to the pairs and didn't care which genders they had. So, Lavi and Tyki ended up getting paired for the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet. Tyki was Romeo and Lavi was Juliet. In the end, girls were fanning themselves because their chemistry together was amazing.

In Algebra II Allen worked with Kanda, making Lavi be alone and not have a partner. Tyki, being the odd man out too ended up being his partner. They joked about being partners twice in one day and managed to get done before anyone else. Tyki flirted freely with him, making Lavi's cheeks red.

At lunch, they each tried to guess each other's dreams. Neither even made it close. It was only excuses to talk though, since they couldn't think of anything else that was interesting. A pair of girls walked up halfway through lunch and asked if they could sit with them. Lavi instantly had a flash of jealousy and hate towards the girls, and was surprised by Tyki's answer. He refused and asked them to leave, quite far from his usual lady-killer attitude.

In Science, Tyki made a compound explode by mixing the wrong chemicals. He had been working when a girl came up and touched Lavi's elbow, smiling cutely. The girl asked a lot of dimwitted questions and fawned over the red-head who was acting like he really didn't care. Tyki got so distracted by his own jealousy that he picked up the red test tube instead of the orange and poured it into the purple beaker. Making it bubble and explode, which coincidentally made the girl run away for fear of ruining her outfit (which was a tight little pink tube top and a pleated white miniskirt).

Gym brought them onto opposing basketball teams. Tyki was better, and scored on him frequently, which made Lavi quite upset. During one of the plays, a player on Tyki's team pushed the green-eyed boy down. He winced as he hit the floor, twisting his ankle. The teacher ordered Tyki to help him down to the nurse, so Lavi slung his arm around Tyki's neck and the two walked down. Lavi's cheeks were pink since they were so embarrassingly close.

* * *

After clubs and part time jobs, they each made it to their respective homes. They did the usual routine of homework, dinner, television, internet, well, not specifically in that order. Each of them crawled into their beds around midnight and set their phones on the bed side tables. Soon, sleep overtook them.

They woke up the next morning to their alarm clocks blaring in their ears. Hitting it hard, just like every morning, they sat up and immediately checked their phones. They each had messages from the other. So, doing the rational thing, they scrolled back to the first message that had been sent.

T/_Where r u?_

L/_Y r u with them?_

T/_my damn brothers! whered they take u?_

L/_stay away from those girls_

T/_please come back_

L/_I hate it when u look at neone else!_

T/_stay with me ill miss u if ur gone_

L/_I love you! dont talk to them! dont ignore me!_

T/_dont go away! i love u too much to lose you_

L/_wat did i do wrong Tyki? i love you! dont look at girls! why do you make me cry?_

T/_ill be /3 if u leave Lavi! youre my LOVELY! _

Their hands shook as they read them. Neither could believe that they had just admitted their love in their sleep. They also couldn't believe that the other had done the same. So, Tyki dressed as quick as possible, brushing his teeth and shoving a piece of toast into his mouth before he ran out the door. He ran hard all the way to Lavi's house. What he had to say simply couldn't be conveyed over phone.

He slowed as he reached the rabbit's driveway and walked up the steps to his door. Tyki knocked. He began plotting out what he was going to say to the other boy, making a perfect confession. As soon as the door opened, his plans went out the door. Lavi was dressed normally, his hair was normal, and everything else about him was every day. But the simple fact that he was there blew Tyki's mind, sending his speech out the metaphorical window.

Lavi on the other hand stared at Tyki, who had seemed to drop from the sky to his doorstep. He wanted to slam the door and run upstairs to hide under his covers and cry. He couldn't do that though because it wouldn't solve anything. Tyki looked gorgeous as always, but a bit exerted. Lavi was speechless.

Without knowing why or really how, Tyki had pushed the other boy back into the house, shutting the door behind them. He had his fingers entwined in Lavi's red hair, bringing the other in for a deep kiss that defied logic. They weren't supposed to be making out in the foyer of Lavi's house at six-thirty in the morning, yet they were. They weren't supposed to be kissing at all, because neither was supposed to know about each other's feelings, yet they did.

Once the kiss was broken, Tyki pulled the stricken boy close. "I've been needing that."

A bubbling laugh came from Lavi. "Oh really?"

He nodded, "Of course."

"SO, I'm going to guess your texts were telling the truth?" Lavi asked.

Tyki nodded, "Yes, Lovely, I do love you."

"Good. Because I love you." Lavi said, "and I'm glad that I began sleep texting."

"So am I."


End file.
